The present disclosure relates to semiconductor packages and a method of fabricating the semiconductor packages, and more particularly, to a stacked semiconductor package including a plurality of semiconductor chips, and a method of fabricating the stacked semiconductor package.
With rapid developments in the electronic industry and demands of users, electronic devices are becoming more compact, light, and multi-functional.
Accordingly, semiconductor packages for use in electronic devices are often required to be compact, light, and multi-functional, and thus stacked semiconductor packages in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are included in a single semiconductor package are in demand.
However, in the case of stacked semiconductor packages each including different types of semiconductor chips, since the order in which semiconductor chips are stacked is restricted according to the sizes of the semiconductor chips, it is difficult to obtain stacked semiconductor packages in which different semiconductor chips are stacked in consideration of their respective functions.